Moonchild
by DarkEyedDemon
Summary: Songfic using Moonchild by Cibo Matto. Basically, Kairi's thoughts after she and Sora are seperated at the end of the game. Angst genre is a stretch. Oneshot


DarkEyedDemon: Hey all. It's me, with my first Kingdom Hearts fic, which is why I made it a one-shot. My one-shots are always much better than my longer ones. Just a short song-fic about Kairi's thoughts right after she and Sora are separated at the end of the game. This is also my first song-fic; a whole basket-full of firsts!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places of this fic, those belong to Disney and Squaresoft. I also don't own the song; that goes to Cibo Matto.

_**Moonchild**_

"I'll come back to you!" she heard him cry as their hands slowly drifted apart.

Tears were filling Kairi's eyes as she replied. "I know you will!" There was a bright flash, and suddenly she was standing back on the beach of Destiny Island. Dozens of shooting stars were flying across the island, disappearing against the night sky.

Her tears were still fresh on her face when she finally realized exactly where she was. She didn't bother going back to her home just yet, all she could think of now was him.

_Moonchild still lives in my heart._

_Can I ask you something?_

_Is your life better now?_

She knew Sora would find a way back to her, and to help Riku, but she had still never felt sadder in her life. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait. Would it be days? Months? Years? Not knowing was the worst part of it, but she had to be strong.

The gentle waves of the sea rolled in and out, creating the only sound other than the wind on the lonely beach. Kairi thought she would feel just as lonely even if the entire population of the island was on the beach with her. The two people who mattered most to her weren't here, and it made her feel empty inside.

_Sometimes I feel_

_You're sitting next to me,_

_Listening to my stories._

Sora's absence was especially painful for her. She never realized how much he meant to her. She remembered how his eyes were always shining with warm care, and he always had the goofy grin on his face. Kairi smiled through her tears at the memories of happier times; when they were still so young and innocent, so much had changed for them in so short a time.

It was all because of the Heartless, no, because of Ansem. It was his fault that they were separated now. She had been pulled away from her best friend, the one she…

_Time always shows me,_

_It's hard to understand_

_How to be myself._

No, she couldn't think that. She couldn't think of the particular word that began with 'L', or else being apart from him would just hurt worse. Besides, there was nothing to guarantee he felt the same, anyway. Even if he didn't, he was still a valuable friend, one that could never be replaced by anyone or anything.

_Moonlight dries your tears,_

_Moonlight hides your fears._

_Moonlight dries your tears,_

_Moonlight hides your fears._

She didn't hold any grudge against Riku for giving into the darkness, she knew he was just worried about her, and couldn't think clearly because of it. In a way, she blamed herself for it. If it wasn't for her, Riku never would've gotten into the position he was in then, and then maybe he and Sora could've met on better terms and already be back here, safe and happy.

Kairi knew blaming herself wasn't going to solve anything, but it felt good to blame someone. She started walking along the beach towards the island where the three of them used to sit and watch the sunsets together. They were all so happy then, but times change.

A part of Kairi's spirit was missing, and she knew who had it; Sora and Riku. She would never be truly happy until they were back here; until Riku was by her side, and Sora was in her arms…

_Moonchild still lives in my heart._

_Can I ask you something?_

_Is your life better now?_

Once again, she refused to mention the word to herself, but she knew the feeling was there. She wanted nothing more than to look into his eyes again, to touch his face and to be assured that he is real.

Her heart called out to his, but she knew that she was still with his heart. When she had seen him at Kingdom Hearts, dangling from the hilt of his Keyblade, was the good luck charm she had given him. She smiled faintly as she remembered the small trinket, and when she had given it to him.

_Sometimes I feel_

_You're smiling at me,_

_And telling me your memories._

_Tide always moves fast._

_Can you tell me how to find_

_What's inside a shell?_

"That's right; he promised he'd give it back to me…" Her smile grew a bit stronger as she looked up at the starry sky. A small breeze came by and ruffled her silky red hair around her face. "You hear that, Sora? You have to come back and give it back to me…"

_Moonlight dries your tears,_

_Moonlight hides your fears._

_Moonlight dries your tears,_

_Moonlight hides your fears._

Turning, she left the beach towards the interior of the island, towards her home. She didn't care how long it took; she would wait forever if necessary. She would be waiting, waiting for her friend, and the one she loved. Sora.

_Come together,_

_Do you know what you're doing?_

_Do you know what you're doing, baby?_

DED: Ended! Oh yeah, and about Kairi's charm key-chain…(coughWhenIbeathegameIusedtheoneyougetfromHurculescough) Her weapon was terrible for me against Ansem! Anyway, please review!


End file.
